Of Provocation and Jealousy
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: OT3 FujiYukiRyo - Ryoma was irtitated with his lovers so he ran up to other people.His sempai decided to help him or truthfully to get into his boyfriends's nerve.Read to know more Slight Tezuka/Sanada,Inui/Yanagi ..


**DISCLAIMER:None of Tenipuri's character is mine .. _How sad :(_**

 **Of Provocation and** **Jealousy**

Ryoma was irritated.Yes,too irritated.Everyday,he and Fuji will come to Rikkaidai to meet their other boyfriend,Yukimura, just to get himself being left out.His sadist boyfriends prefer on discussing or _planning_ blackmailing stuff on their friends.

Currently,they was sitting at one of the table at Rikkaidai's cafeteria.Ryoma stares at his boyfriends as he sip from his can of Ponta.He have been staring at them for at least one hour since they have been there and get ignored as soon as they sat.He sigh slowly.Though he will never admit it but he like it more if they do other thing except been ignored.

Slowly,he get up from his seat and walk away without looking back.His boyfriends will never acknowledge him anyway.

He walk toward the school garden while sipping on his Ponta.He spotted Tezuka and Sanada at one of the bench there so he walk toward them.The stoic duo look up from their own book to him.

"Buchou,Sanada-san"Ryoma greeted and the stoics nod.

"What is it Echizen?Where's Fuji and Yukimura?Why are you not with them?"Tezuka asked.Ryoma frowned.

"They're neglecting me.They prefer on doing thing themselves excluding me"He pouted before continuing,"Mind if I join you?The book you're reading seems quite interesting,buchou".

Tezuka sigh audibly before nodding.Ryoma happily joined them.

A pair of eyes watched them before went to the cafeteria and spotted Fuji and Yukimura discussing something they didnt want to know.They purposely walk past them with their notebook opened.Yes,it's the data pair.

"Seeing Fuji and Yukimura here,probability of Echizen in the school is 98.673%"Inui's glass glinted.Fuji and Yukimura stop whatever they're discussing and look up toward the pair who went to a table a few away from them but they still can hear their voice.Only then they realize Ryoma was not with them.

"Since there're just the two of them,probability of Echizen felt left out is 99.125%"Yanagi scribble in his notebook.Fuji and Yukimura gulped.

"Probability Echizen left on his own,78.87%"

"Probability of Tezuka and Sanada have their own date,89.37%"

"Probability of Echizen wanted attention,96.32%"

"Probability of Echizen found Tezuka and Sanada,99.20%"

"Probability of Echizen found them give more comfort,79.25%"

"Probability Tezuka and Sanada found Echizen interesting,97.36%"

"Probability of Echizen _with_ Tezuka and Sanada,95.49%"

"Probability of -"at this time,Fuji and Yukimura already dash out of the cafeteria to search for their small boyfriend.Inui push his glass up his nose.

"Probability of our provocation success"

"100%"Yanagi continued and they grin.

"That was expected"Inui said and they close their notebook and went to get food.

To the sadist,they ran as fast as they could to search for their lover.

"Where did Tezuka and Sanada always have their date?"Fuji ask panting a bit.

"The garden.They both like to read,so the garden would be a perfect place to read since it was silent"Yukimura exclaimed and they once again ran until they saw the trio.

"Ryo-chan!"Both of them said when they stop in front of them.

"Eh?"Ryoma blinks at them.Tezuka and Sanada inwardly gulped watching Ryoma's boyfriends raging at them.

"Why are you sitting on Tezuka's lap!!?"both Fuji and Yukimura exclaimed pointing at him.Their possesivity rise up.Apparently,Ryoma was sitting on Tezuka's lap as they read.

"To read.What else?"Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Echizen"Tezuka said slowly.

"Why do you need to sit on his lap??!"Fuji open his eyes.Blue eyes bore into the golden one.

"Well,buchou was so tall so I cant read properly"Ryoma said nonchalantly but he was smirking inside.' _Take that.'_

"If you want to read,you just can ask us and we can read with you.Why do you have to go to them?"Yukimura frowned as he glare at his fukubuchou who just kept his stoic face. _But_ actually he was gulping inside.

"How should I tell you guys if all you do was discussing thing between you"Ryoma pouted as he lean more on Tezuka's chest making his buchou shudder more when the sadists glare at him more.

"Okay,We're sorry for neglecting you"Fuji sigh in defeat when Ryoma make no movement to get off from Tezuka's lap.

"Promise me you guys wont do it again or I might ran to Monkey King next time.He was still trying to bring me into a threesome with Akutagawa"Ryoma smirk.His lovers eyes widened.

"He is?I might as well kill that arrogant boy"Yukimura's eyes darkened.

"Are you gonna promise or not?"Ryoma said lazily.Fuji and Yukimura sigh.

"Fine.We promise"both of them said in defeat.Ryoma smile and jump off from Tezuka's lap.He grab his lovers's hand,one each,and smile brightly at them.

"Then,shall we have ice cream?"he said innocently.

The duo stoic was about to sigh in relief as the trio walk away from them.Their breath however stuck on their throat when Fuji and Yukimura turn back to them and smirk. ' _Dont think both of you are off just like that' ._ The stoic sigh massaging their temple.

"Saa..Ryo-chan,you've become a naughty boy today.We have to punish you for it"Yukimura hold Ryoma's hand tightly.He glance at Fuji who was smiling creepily.

"Eh?"Ryoma look blankly at him before squeaked when he was being carried.He instinctively encircled his one arm around Fuji's neck who was carrying him bridal style with his other arm still held by Yukimura.

"Off to my house"Yukimura exclaimed brightly as he walk slightly ahead of them.Fuji laugh lightly.

"Choto matte.Syusuke,put me down!Seiichi,stop pulling on my hand!"Ryoma shouted but the other two just laugh as they make their way to Yukimura's house which was nearby.Ryoma just sigh receiving whatever punishment the sadists was gonna do to him.

 _OWARI_

 _ **OMAKE**_

"Ne Syuu,what do you think we should do to Tezuka and Sanada?"Yukimura ask Fuji as they sat at the end of the bed with sweat-covered body. _Naked._ Ryoma was laying at the centre of the bed panting heavily with his eyes closed. _Naked_ too.The other two was panting too.

"I still have the picture of them kissing"Fuji smile wickedly.

Ryoma opened his eyes eyeing the back of his lovers.He rolled his eyes as he listen to their conversation.

"Are you guys doing it again?Should I go now?"he said annoyed.His boyfriends turn to him shocked.

"No,We're sorry.We'll make up for it"they said in unison and pounced on Ryoma making the boy smirk.

 **That's it.Thank you for reading and please do review.**

 **Yukimura:Or we might discuss something for your blackmail.**

 **Fuji: _(smile creepily)_**

 **Ryoma:Do it and I'll go( _rolled eyes)_**

 **FujiYukimura:Gomen.We wont.**

 **Author:Please review ( _smile sweetly)_**

 **Readers: _(throw up)_**


End file.
